


Shock

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [66]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he noticed wasn't the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

It was the bright colors that caught his attention first, not feeling anything wrong with his body, but noticing that everything around him had suddenly come into sharp focus. The pain was a close second, blossoming in his shoulder and carrying down his arm. He almost dropped his blaster then, but the reflexive clenching of his hand saved him and he was able to fire off another burst at the Stormies. The third thing he noticed was the wetness as his sleeve rapidly soaked with blood, telling him that the wound hadn’t been caused by a weapon that cauterized as it damaged, and had simply made a hole through him.

Hobbie stumbled suddenly, and Wes turned to look at him, almost getting hit by one of the other weapons in play. Janson turned again, firing off several shots as he dove across the hallway, and rolled to Hobbie’s position.

“I thought that I told you not to get shot.” Wes was glancing at him for only a few seconds at a time, while keeping them covered by several well-placed shots. “Gavin should be here soon, can you keep up?”

Hobbie nodded, not sure of his voice, and the world went from vivid color to grey scale in a heartbeat.

“Sithspawn.” Wes touched the side of his head, trying to get his attention. “We need to get the bleeding stopped. Going into shock?”

Hobbie couldn’t answer, not even to nod this time, but the color of his skin was giving Wes the answer he needed. He leaned out into the hall again, firing off several shots and suddenly it was quiet. Hobbie wondered if his hearing had gone too, but Wes was dropping the blaster and grabbing at his emergency kit for bandages.

“Hang on, I’ll get this on you and we can try meeting Gavin on his way up here, just stick with me, okay?” He swore again, noticing that Hobbie was shivering, and non-responsive, “Just stay with me Hobbie, or I’ll tell Wedge and you know how he’ll react. Kitchen duty for the both of us for weeks.”

“Tubers.” It was almost inaudible, but Wes took that as a positive sign anyway.

“Yep, you know how Wedge loves his root vegetables.” He pulled Hobbie upright, using his strength to keep his friend mostly upright, “I’ve got you now, just one foot in front of the other, right?”

 

 

 


End file.
